Morning Gossip
by Lady MR1
Summary: Kitty and Amara talk. All/Most couples mentioned. Please R/R. ^_^
1. The couples

Nicknames  
  
Updated  
  
Authors Note: Since all the couples have nicknames, I decided to list them all. The reason? To unconfused myself and any other writers.  
  
Is there any official or unofficial site or message board for X-Men Evolution? If you could write it on the review or e-mail me (my e-mail is in my profile) I'd appreciate it very much!  
  
****  
  
Hetero:  
  
Rogue/Pietro (Rogue/Quicksilver) - Rietro  
  
Jean/Scott (Jean/Cyclops) - Jett  
  
Logan/Ororo (Wolverine/Storm) - RoLo  
  
Kitty/Kurt (Shadowcat/Nightcrawler) - Kurtty  
  
Kitty/Lance (Shadowcat/Avalanche) - Lancitty  
  
Tabitha/Pietro (Boom Boom/Quicksilver) - Tabitro  
  
Rogue/Scott (Rogue/Cyclops) - Scogue  
  
Amanda/Kurt (she's human/Nightcrawler) - Kurnda  
  
Jean/Logan (Jean/Wolverine) - Lean  
  
Bobby/Amara (Iceman/Magma) - Amabby  
  
Pietro/Kitty (Quicksilver/Shadowcat) - Kietro  
  
Logan/Rogue (Wolverine/Rogue) - Rogan  
  
Rogue/Lance (Rogue/Avalanche) - Rolan  
  
  
  
Slash:  
  
Pietro/Evan (Quicksilver/Spyke) - Evietro  
  
Lance/Pietro (Avalanche/Quicksilver) - Lantro or Pietrance  
  
Duncan/Kurt (He's human/Nightcrawler) - Durt  
  
  
  
And here are some of my own inventions and others added at the request of the fans and by the fans:  
  
Rogue/Remy (Rogue/Gambit) - Romy  
  
Todd/Wanda (Toad/Scarlet Witch) - Wandd  
  
Charles/Ororo (Professor Xavier/Storm) - Charo  
  
Jean/Warren (Jean/Archangel) - Jarren  
  
Tabitha/Ray (Boom Boom/Berzerker) - Rab  
  
Kitty/Piotr [Peter] (Shadowcat/Colossus) - Piotty or Petty  
  
Evan/Callisto (Spyke/She's a Morlock) - Callvan  
  
Bobby/Tabitha (Iceman/Boom Boom) - Bobitha  
  
  
  
Here are some slash inventions:  
  
Rogue/Kitty (Rogue/Shadowcat) - Rogitty or Rogueitty  
  
Rogue/Wanda (Rogue/Scarlet Witch) - Randa  
  
Scott/Lance (Cyclops/Avalanche) - Latt  
  
Todd/Freddy (Toad/Blob) - Treddy  
  
  
  
****  
  
Authors Note: While I don't agree with most of these pairings, I do see these most often. If you'd like to see any others or correct me, don't be afraid to review. If you'd like more of these, tell me the couples and I'll see what I can do.  
  
I'm entertaining the idea of doing all the characters so far as the chapter title and their significant other. In the end it will be like 50 chapters, but if enough people want this, then I'll do it. ^_^ 


	2. The story

Morning Gossip  
  
****  
  
Kitty had always been a morning person, much to the disgust of her roommate. Kitty had woken up at the same time she did everyday, not caring that today was Sunday. Rogue was still in dreamland as Kitty dressed and headed downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
And as luck would have it, Amara was there. Amara was another morning person, and although she was shy to strangers, she was very observant of them. That made her the ultimate spy and a wonderful gossiper (only among friends), which automatically endeared her to Kitty, the girl of the ceaseless chatter.  
  
"Morning Amara." Kitty said cheerfully, smiling at her friend  
  
"Morning Kitty." Amara replied, just as cheerfully and returned the smile.  
  
The two girls worked their way around the kitchen, got their respective breakfasts and sat down to eat.  
  
"This thought, like came out of nowhere, but do teachers like.date?"  
  
"Which teachers?"  
  
"The institute"  
  
"Oh," Suddenly Amara gave a mischievous smile "You mean like Charo or RoLo or.maybe even" Amara's smile got bigger "Lean or Rogan?"  
  
Kitty was speechless. She stared a gap at Amara as Amara smiled her evil smirk. And when she got her voice, this is what came out:  
  
"Professor and. Logan and. Jean, Rogue? Eeewww."  
  
Amara burst out laughing.  
  
As Amara's laughter died down, Kitty asked, "You don't think it's true, is it? Any of it?"  
  
"Nah, besides, you should have seen the look on your face!"  
  
"Hey." But Kitty was smiling. A pause. "I hear there's a rumor about Amabby."  
  
Amara blushed. "That's about as true as Rogitty."  
  
Kitty stared. "I am not gay! And anyway, Bobby like totally likes you."  
  
"Nah, he doesn't. Bobitha's more his cup of tea."  
  
"Tabitha's a player. She was Tabitro and Rab. Besides she's gone now."  
  
"True, so is Evan though."  
  
"Yeah, too bad, he was cool. I wonder if Evietro is true." Then Kitty burst out giggling at such a ridicules notion. Amara joined too.  
  
As soon as she was calmed down, Amara replied, "Ray said that the leader of the people which Evan went to is Callisto. So maybe it's Callvan."  
  
Before Kitty could reply, Jamie spoke.  
  
"Are you going to eat your food, or is it just going to sit there?"  
  
"Jamie, like where did you come from?"  
  
"I came in just a second ago." Seeing their blank faces, he continued. "I came in to get some food and watch cartoons."  
  
"Oh" both girls simultaneously replied.  
  
Jamie just shrugged, got some cereal and turned on the toons. The girls quickly ate their breakfast and rushed out of the kitchen. As the two were walking towards the rec room, their gossiping continued.  
  
"Do you think Fred watches cartoons?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Huh? Where did that come from?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Maybe." Amara shrugged. "Treddy, watching cartoons, how romantic." The evil smirk was back. This time, Kitty's face mirrored Amara's.  
  
"Or, Wandd?" Amara giggled.  
  
"Wanda, watching cartoons?" Both girls were giggling like mad. "Next thing you know, she'll be baking cookies!" more giggles.  
  
"That has about as much chance of happening as Rogue being nice." Even more giggles.  
  
"Can you imagine Wanda wearing an apron, or Rogue helping her?"  
  
"Helping her?" The girls burst out laughing.  
  
"Randa, the home makers." The girls laughed so hard, their sides hurt.  
  
****  
  
The girls were still laughing as they made their way into the rec room, only to find Jean and Scott on the couch making out. They were so into it that they didn't even notice the girls come in or leave.  
  
"That was like disturbing."  
  
"I thought you wanted Jett?"  
  
"I did. But it's one thing knowing they should be together and it's totally another seeing our strict, stick up his ass leader sucking face."  
  
"True, but then I didn't stare."  
  
"I like so didn't either!"  
  
"Yeah right." Amara replied in disbelief.  
  
Kitty gave her a death glare. Amara put her hands in the air and backed away.  
  
"Chill, it's not like we just saw Latt or Durt or something equally disgusting."  
  
"Yuck, don't even say that. You're giving me disturbing mental images. Besides, I'm like dating Lance!"  
  
Amara flashed Kitty an evil smile. "At least I didn't mention Lantro." She replied innocently, which was completely ruined by the evil glint in her eyes.  
  
Kitty gave her another death glare and tactfully changed the subject. "I just thought Jett would like never happen and Jarren and Scogue would be the talk of the town. Scott couldn't seem to tell Jean he liked her and I know Rogue had a crush on him."  
  
"Who's Warren? And why am I hearing that Rogue had a crush on Scott now? Couldn't you have told me this before? This is vital information!!"  
  
"Well, Warren is like this totally rich dude that Rogue told me she met in New York. I guess I forgot to mention the crush. It completely slipped my mind." Kitty said timidly.  
  
"Slipped your mind?!?! How-"  
  
"Could you guys keep it down? Where making out here!" Interrupted Scott.  
  
"That's too much information!" Amara shouted back. She grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her to the living room.  
  
Once they got there, Kitty had the grace to look ashamed. "I'm sorry Amara, I really didn't do it on purpose." Kitty gave Amara the puppy eyes.  
  
"Fine, I forgive you." The girls hugged. "How's Lancitty going?"  
  
"It's going-"  
  
"Or is it Piotty, Kurtty, or Kietro?"  
  
"Hey! It's Lancitty. Besides Piotr, or Peter as I call him, is a nice guy. He's new and I wanted to show him around!"  
  
"Right, and it isn't Petty." Amara gave a disbelieving smile.  
  
"It isn't like that!" Kitty protested "and anyway it's Kurnda, and Rietro."  
  
"Rogue likes Pietro? And here I thought it was Rolan all the time."  
  
"Amara I'm going to kill you!" Kitty gave a death glare for good measure.  
  
"I'm just joking! Besides she seems to like the other new guy better. Can you say Romy?"  
  
"Remy is cute."  
  
"Do I hear jealousy?"  
  
"I am so not jealous, besides, here comes Bobby."  
  
Both girls waited until he reached them.  
  
"Hi Bobby." Amara gave him a timid smile.  
  
"Hi Amara. Hi Kitty." He flashed them his 200wat smile. "Scott said to come and get you. Danger Room session."  
  
Both girls groaned in protest but followed Bobby to the Danger Room anyway.  
  
****  
  
I said I'd do and I did. ^_^ I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed positively. The people who insulted/negatively reviewed can burn in hell, I didn't write this fic for you. I wrote this fic for people say nice things or say their opinion in a nice manner.  
  
I hope you enjoyed my fic at least a little bit. I have never written humor before and this is my first try. I'm more of a Romance/Angst kind of writer.  
  
Please Review. ^_^ 


End file.
